L'éveil des sens
by Benzou
Summary: La guerre reprend entre Draco et harry, mais beaucoup de choses ont changés, et Harry n'est peut être plus le jeune innocent que prédémment. Yaoi DracoHarry, prologue assez co urt m ais faut bien commencer!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Benzou, déjà de retour !  
  
Voici ma nouvelle fic ; je l'écrirais sûrement en même temps que Lily, Harry et Tom. Je ferais sûrement un chapitre de chaque fic par semaine, ou deux chapitres de l'une ou l'autre des fics par semaine. Comme vous voulez ! Comme je l'ai dit dans Lily, Harry et Tom, cette fic sera beaucoup plus « joyeuse « et conventionnelle, moins tragique . Je vais éviter de me répéter !^^  
  
Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que Poudlard et tout ce qui se réfère au monde d'Harry Potter (nan, c'est vraiiii ? ^)  
  
6ème année d'Harry. Il vit chez Sirius, qui a tué Voldemort avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Donc pas de spoiler du tome 5 (génial au fait !)  
  
Donc un grand merci à ceux qui me liraient !  
  
Couple : Harry / Draco, pour l'instant . . .  
  
Prologue   
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, dix points de moins pour Serpentard » dit McGonagall sans s'occuper davantage de lui.  
  
« Reprenons, vous êtes en sixième années, donc j'attend du travail, de la discipline, et de la sueur sur vos parchemins, pensez à vos examens, à votre avenir. «   
  
Draco retomba dans le sommeil dont l 'avait tiré cette vieille folle. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, et avait accompagné un groupe de Serpentard fêtards qui avaient poursuivi la soirée dans une pièce secrète annexe à leur salle commune.  
  
« Relevez votre baguette, comme ça, et prononcez distinctement. . . Monsieur Malefoy, voudriez vous à l'avenir dormir convenablement et suffisamment, et éviter de baver sur vos affaires de Métamorphose, nous ne sommes pas dans une garderie. » cria MCGonagall, avant d'enchaîner, uns sourire vicieux sur les lèvres : « 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, vous commencez mal l'année »  
  
Des rires fusèrent du côté des Gryffondor, qui s'étaient tous rassemblé à gauche. Harry murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron et celui ci éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, et dit à Seamus et Neville qui était devant lui la même chose, pointant Draco du doigt . Eux aussi partirent dans un fou rire, et quand McGonagall demanda ce qu'il se passait de sa voix autoritaire et peu encline à la plaisanterie, et que tous les regards convergèrent vers un Draco rouge de honte et de colère, la vieille directrice de maison ne put elle aussi s'empêcher de rire.  
  
En effet, Draco dans son sommeil avait abondamment bavé sur son parchemin, dont un bout était resté collé à son menton. Draco se gratta violemment la peau et arraché la fine couche de fibre qui s'était collé à son visage, qui prit une teinte encore plus écarlate. Décidément, l'année commençait bien mal. Il regarda les Gryffondor, et Minerva morte de rire, et prit une bonne résolution, il ferait souffrir Harry Potter d'une manière p ire encore que ce qu'il aurait p imaginer.  
  
Harry sortit d'excellente humeur du cours de Métamorphose, bavardant avec Ron toujours en train de rire et Hermione qui avait elle aussi du mal à garder son calme. Ils avaient humilier Malefoy, et si Maugrey avait été doué à ce jeu, ce genre de chose arrivait rarement, hélas, aux trois Gryffondors.  
  
Harry lui était heureux. Il vivait chez Sirius, et avait passé les deux plus agréables mois de sa vie, en compagnie de son parrain. Ils avaient parcouru l'Europe, rencontrant plein de sorciers plus intéressants les uns que les autres, et le bonheur était visible sur le visage de Harry, dont la cicatrice s'estompait peu à peu, emportant avec elles les dernières traces du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu.  
  
Il sortait avec Ginny, le jeune s?ur de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, Weasley était passé ministre des relations Sorcier / Moldu, augmentant ainsi considérablement de statut et s'imposant comme l'une des personne les plus aimées du le monde magique.  
  
Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Hermione et Ron sortaient eux aussi ensemble, malgré quelques accrochages inquiétants et lui se sentait bien avec Ginny, avait oublié Cho (la pouf , la **** ^^) et n'avait jamais espéré vivre pareil choses : il était heureux, pour la première fois dans sa vie, et il allait l'être bientôt plus.  
  
Draco, lui, prévoyait que cette année à Poudlard serait longue et difficile. Son père était en fuite, sa mère débordée, il s'était découvert un intérêt tout particulier pou r les jeunes adolescents de son âge, et pire malheur entre tous, s'était fait humilier. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été blessé, et n'avait pas pu conserver son masque d'indifférence, celui qu'arboraient tous les Malefoy digne de nom. De plus, Malefoys gardait en lui un secret p ire encore, une chose qui le faisait tant culpabiliser. . .  
  
Voili voilou ! C'est un prologue, et vous savez comment sont les prologues, c'est toujours pareil ! Je vous envoie bientôt un autre chapitre (beaucoup plus long) plus intéressant !  
  
Reviews quand même ! (je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas trop d'espoir là.^^) 


	2. Chapitre I: Orangeade, citronnade et gre...

Coucou les gens !  
  
Petite précision : Je suis un GARCON ! Et oui ! Comment ça, j'ai pas le droit d'écrire des slash. 'tout triste '. D'ailleurs, je salue Marianne, mon ange que j'adore, qui est la plus fantastique du monde ( j'arrête là.) et qui est une fidèle lectrice de mes fics (et pas du tout complexée par ma passion du yaoi ! ^^)  
  
Merci à toutes vos reviews, j'envoie ce chapitre un peu en catastrophe mais promis, je vous remercierez un à un dans le chapitre suivant. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et continuez comme ça !  
  
Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, dommage. . .  
  
Couple : Harry/Draco  
  
Chapitre 1 : Orangeade, citronnade et grenadine.  
  
Dumbledore déboula dans la grande salle, un parchemin sous le bras, sa baguette dans l'autre main, et ce petit sourire vicieux un brin pervers qui lui ressemblait tant aux lèvres.  
  
Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table des professeurs, et leva son petit verre en cristal. Il tapa deux trois fois dessus avec sa baguette, et attendit que le silence soit complet, avant de faire un clin d'?il discret à une personne à sa droite (qui c'est, qui c'est ? ? ? rhaaa, quel suspens ! ^^)  
  
« Chers élèves ! J'ai une grande, et réjouissante, nouvelle ! J'ai reçu ce matin du ministère, et notamment de notre très cher ministre des relations Moldu / sorciers, monsieur Weasley »  
  
Des rires fusèrent de la tab le des Serpentards, qui regardaient un Ron tout rouge s'enfonce sous sa table, Dumbledore leur lança un regard noir, et reprit :  
  
« Nous avons convenu d'une réadaptation de vos emplois du temps » poursuivit le vieux sorcier, laissant planer le mystère. (j'abuse je sais.lol)  
  
Quelques regards inquiets à la table des Gryffondor, notamment, toujours et encore de Ron, qui se voyait déjà obligé de travailler plus encore, c'est à dire, d'ouvrir ses livres de temps en temps (je suis méchant.)  
  
« Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord, avec l'ensemble de vos professeurs, sur un projet de pédagogie magique on ne peut plus enrichissant ! »  
  
Les Serpentards commençaient à perdre patience, et se demandaient ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé de stupide et profondément humiliant.  
  
« Ainsi, à chacun de vos trimestre sera attribué une tâche, un apprentissage »  
  
Harry regarda Ron, faisant ses gros yeux, ceux qui faisaient fuir ses admiratrices nombreuses, l'interrogeant du regard, même s'il savait qu'il n'était probablement pas au courant.  
  
« Bref, durant cette première période, vous débuterez l'apprentissage de la. »  
  
Harry fut tout à coup intéressé : s'agissait-il de magie sans baguette, de magie runique, d'étude des sortilèges anciens ou de l'apprentissage sorts fondateurs ?  
  
« Cuisine ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Vous allez, grâce à moi, et vous pourrez me remercier plus tard, faire vos premiers pas dans le m onde merveileux de la gastronomie moldu ! »  
  
Des cris d'épouvante, pour les Gryffondors, et de dégoût profonds, chez les Serpentards, plongèrent la salle dans un vacarme assourdissant, et Dumbledore haussa encore la voix, et poursuivit, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus ;  
  
« Un de vos professeurs s'est porté volontaire, et à accepter de prendre en charge tous les cours, de tous les niveaux, ayant traits à cette fantastique matière. J'ai nommé votre bien aimé, et j'attend des applaudissements, Severus ROGUE ! »  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers lui, lui fit signe de la main afin qu'il prenne la parole. D'ailleurs, il n'eut même pas à faire le silence, toute la salle était muette, partagée entre terreur et répulsion. Même si à cet instant, la plupart des adolescents n'arrivaient pas encore à bien saisir toute l'étendue, tout le tragique, de la situation !  
  
Harry regarda Ron horrifié, et se mit rougir d'une façon inquiétante. Au bout de quelques secondes, écarlate, le visage déformé par le choc il articula difficilement :  
  
« Ton père ! C'est ton père ! »  
  
Il respira difficilement, et son visage prit une teinte violette ; Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de mourir, alors Draco sauta de sa table, alla l'embrasser une dernière fois  
  
FIN  
  
Mais non , je déconnais lol ! Désolé, vraiment, je le referais plus, tant pis.  
  
Vrai suite  
  
« Ton père ! C'est ton père ! » Il fut interrompu par un hurlement strident, un cri de haine commun de la part de tous les Gryffondors de la salle, ainsi que des Poustoufles, des Serdaigles, et même de certains Serpentard qui au même moment, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser l'absurde, la dramatique aussi, de la scène, distinguèrent bien ces deux syllabes lourdes de reproches :  
  
« Wea - sley ! »  
  
Dumbledore leva la main, arrêtant difficilement tous les chuchotements, les regards haineux en direction du pauvre Ron, et les gloussements de certains professeurs, dont une Minerva McGonagall, morte de rire, et reprit :  
  
« Durant le deuxième trimestre, vous aurez la j oie de découvrir :L'éveil à la sexualité et l'étude des comportements amoureux des moldus »  
  
Toujours les même cris, les mêmes visages agressifs (non, ils l'adorent tous Ron, en ce moment ^^), puis l'apparition aux côtés des professeurs du personnages le plus inattendu à ce moment ci, mais tout le monde, même les plus habitués aux caprices du bon Dumbledore, étaient trop abasourdi pour le remarquer.  
  
« Ainsi, pour éveiller votre corps et votre esprit à cette difficile tâche, et faire vos premiers pas dans la magnifique aventure humaine, nous avons choisis le très compétent et déjà bien utile : Hagrid ! »  
  
Harry regarda Ginny, puis Hermione, et pour finir, Ron, les yeux écarquillés, puis reporta son regard, vidé de toute émotion, vers le directeur.  
  
« Vous passerez j'en suis sur, de très agréables, et instructives, heures durant cette période ! »  
  
Maintenant, une seule chose intéressait toute l'assemblée ; quelle serait la troisième matière ?  
  
« Puis, en fin d'année, en ma compagnie, vous étudierez passionnément une des choses qui me tient le plus à c?ur, et dont j'aimerais vous faire profiter, la musique ! Je vous souhaite à tous, de tout c?ur, une agréable soirée, et un bon appétit. »  
  
Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains, et les tables se garnirent de plats en touts genres toujours aussi succulents. Et si un élève au moins avait eu la curiosité d'observer quelques instants la table des professeurs, il aurait surpris un Severus guilleret, mangeant joyeusement et bavardant avec un Dumbledore ravi.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Harry se réveilla tard, le soleil traversait déjà les ouvertures de son rideau. Il s'étira quelques instants, laissant les rayons du soleil s'échouer sur sa peau, et dorer son dos musclé, fin et imberbe (bavez mesdames. ^^). Il remua un peu dans ses draps, tiré de son demi-sommeil par les têtes de Ron, Neville et Seamus dépassant du rideau, cherchant désespérément un moyen efficace de lui faire quitter le lit.  
  
Il sortit en boxer de son lit (hihi ^^), se grattant le crâne, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, noirs et plus longs que précédemment. Ginny détestait les garçons aux cheveux longs, mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, il avait décidé de les laisser pousser, en souvenir. (tant pis pour toi Ginny, de toute façon, Harry s'en fout un peu de toi.^^)  
  
Il s'habilla rapidement, les autres étaient déjà prêts, et l'attendaient avant d'aller déjeuner, et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant les n?uds, tentant de les lisser un minimum ; cause perdue.  
  
Encore perdu dans ses rêves nocturnes, mal réveillé, et surtout d'une excellente humeur, souriant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la grande salle. Ces amis tiraient une tête d'enterrements, et ils regardaient tous fixement le sol, et contemplaient leurs chaussures d'un air un peu gêné.  
  
« M'enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ce matin ? le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, et vous vous avez l' air . . . 'déprimés ' ! » dit Harry, un peu amusé par leur air hébété.  
  
« Harry, enfin, comment as tu pu oublier. . . » répondit Ron, courageusement, alors que les autres restaient muets.  
  
« Oublier quoi ? » demanda Harry, fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
  
Ron préféra s'écarter, laissa la place à Neville, qui tenta à son tour :  
  
« Harry, aujourd'hui nous sommes jeudi. . . Tu saisis ? »  
  
« Jeudi. . . Jeudi . . . Bah oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a le jeudi ? » demanda Harry, à côté de la plaque.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Neville de s'éloigner un peu, et Seamus prit Harry par l'épaule, et dit courageusement :  
  
« Tu vas être fort, Harry, et tu vas me promettre de ne pas t'énerver, hein ! ? »  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'énerver, je suis de bonne humeur, nous sommes jeudi matin et un délicieux déjeuner nous attend à quelques mètres d'ici. »  
  
« Ron, dit lui, moi je peux pas » dit rapidement Seamus, entraînant Neville avec lui, plus loin devant, rejoignant deux Gryffondors plutôt mignonnes, mais lançant encore quelques regards inquiets de temps en temps vers Harry et R on.  
  
« Harry, le jeudi, tu sais ce qu'on a , dans la journée. . . « tenta Ron, un sourire compréhensif aux lèves.  
  
« Jeudi. . . Métamorphoses, DCFM, botanique, SACM, et puis, c'est tout le jeudi, je crois. . . »  
  
« Non, Harry, rappelle toi, l'autre jour. . . Maintenant le jeudi, à la place de DCFM, on a ce dont Dumbledore . . . »  
  
« Rogue, hurla Harry, CUISINE ! ! ! » cria-il, attirant les regards compatissants de deux premières années qui marchaient à sa droite.  
  
« Bien Harry, allez, on va manger ! Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il y a un bon petit déjeuner qui nous attend » enchaîna rapidement Ron, se souvenant de la réaction de son ami quand on avait annoncé que son père avait, enfin, que Rogue leur enseignerait . . . la cuisine .  
  
Le début de la matinée passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, et Harry s'enfonçait dans une déprime noire au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.  
  
Quand il fut enfin temps, il refusa de se rendre au cours de Rogue, et déclara vouloir retourner se coucher ; malheureusement pour lui, Ron et Hermion avaient prévu cette alternative, et avait cherché un sortilège bien pratique qui forçait Harry à se rendre en salle de potions, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion.  
  
Harry se mit à hurler, crier, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves passant par là, et quand ils rentrèrent en retard dans le labo du maître, il trouvèrent Rogue en tablier, une toque sur la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils furent encore plus surpris de l'entendre dire, d'un ton guilleret et jovial :  
  
« Rentrez donc, rentrez donc ! Nous allions commencer sans vous ! Aujourd'hui, orangeade, citronnade et grenadine, donc. . .  
  
Voili voilou, c'est fini. C'es encore un peu court mais je suis débordé en ce moment ! Merci à tous les lecteurs ! 


End file.
